Falling of the Mighty
by Dragons123d
Summary: After Bagans defeat, the world was at peace. But that peace is shattered by a certain…son of King Ghidorah and Bagan. His name is Keizer.
1. Chapter 1

He floated in the air before the green and blue planet, his black forked tail swishing slowly. He was the beast known as Monster X, or thats what he looked like. It was a common mistake, but his bone white armor was crystalline and surged with power. His black skin showed years of training and his two other heads on his shoulders were smaller and didn't look like they had been cut in half.

His name was Keizer, his mother named him after his late uncle Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer's mother was King Ghidorah, but unlike the others of the space hydra kind, his mother was the combination of all the previous Ghidorahs. His father was…Bagan…the kaiju god of death and destruction that his adoptive father's brother killed years before. His adoptive father was SpaceGodzilla, Keizer would always see the gojiran as his father, not Bagan.

Keizer remembered what his father had told him before letting him go, " _Keizer, if you find yourself facing my brother, don't bother fighting him. He is beyond your powers at the moment, he defeated your real father with powers beyond your imagination._ "

Keizer promised not to antagonize his fathers brother, Godzilla had not done anything to Keizer besides killing his true father but after what his mother had told him, Keizer was more likely to give the King of all Monsters a hug. Bagan had abused his mother before forcing himself onto her, before leaving his defenseless and weaken mother alone! After hearing about his fathers defeat by Godzilla's hand, Keizer had wanted to meet his uncle but SpaceGodzilla was reluctant to take him because of some 'family issues'.

He headed towards Japan, towards the homeland of all kaiju. Keizer knew that this was a dangerous risk he was taking, very few kaiju survived entering Japan because it was Godzilla's territory. It was the only way to talk to his uncle so the risk was worth it, for now.

Keizer landed near a coastal city, making sure to not destroy any of the mortal beings structures with his tail. Keizer heard a siren but he moved towards the beach and looked over the calm waves. He lowered himself to the sand and entered a human meditation pose, breathing in the salty air as he waited. He knew Godzilla had already sensed him approaching, he had felt the killing intent from the atmosphere as he entered it.

He heard the change in the waves, something was approaching him and it was coming at him fast. Opening his glowing red eyes, Keizer saw the spines rise out of the surf and slowed as it approached. His instincts were screaming for him to run, but he sat and waited for his fathers brother. He didn't need to wait long, Godzilla erupted out of the water with a roar.

Keizer looked at the King of all Monsters before blinking, Godzilla was looking at him with a warry air. Keizer broke the silence "Hello Uncle!"

That caught the kaiju off guard "Uncle? Have we meet before?"

Keizer was crestfallen, his dad never told Godzilla about him? "Yes…My dad is SpaceGodzilla, well thats not true. You killed my real father, Bagan, so that means I'm your adopted nephew."

Godzilla walked closer to Keizer before smelling him. "Yep, I guess you are. Whose your mom, kid?"

"King Ghidorah"

"I see…" Godzilla said slowly.

Keizer felt scared as Godzilla looked hm over. The massive kaiju snorted before giving the alien a toothy grin, "Well, you have Bagans power but none of his blood lust. Thats a good sign."

"Thanks." Keizer muttered before standing up. "I'll see you later then?"

Godzilla nodded his head "See me anytime at Monster Island and keep yourself out of trouble, kid."

Keizer floated off the ground before taking off towards another part of Japan, his instincts told him that something was about to happen.

* * *

Keizer awoke in a park, how he had gotten to this specific park was making him rethink how powerful human weapons were. Being hit in the back of the head with a massive anti-air missile would do that to you. Slowly getting onto one knee, Kaiser noticed that he was not his usual height anymore. Being that he was 140 meters tall (420 feet), it was a noticeable difference, but he looked that same. Looking around, Keizer growled in his throat as he got to his feet and raised himself to his new height. The ringing in his ears was beginning to fade as he shot his aura out, getting a read on his location before drawing his aura back in.

Something hit him in the back, hard, sending him to one knee. Using his telekinetic powers, Keizer ripped the thing that hit him out of his back, the wound healing instantly and he turned around to face the offender that attacked him. Keizer paused when he saw the glowing, sparking spear of light floating in the air before him, the energy was close to his gravity beams but wasn't at the same time. He grabbed the spear of light with his right hand and felt the power on his skin as it sparked, the weapon was warm to the touch. Looking up, he noticed a man in a trench coat, fedora and wearing a pair of shades on his face.

"I'm impressed that you can touch my light spear, but you won't get a second chance." The man said before six raven black wings shot out from his back, black feathers falling to the ground below him.

Keizer growled before crushing the light spear into dust, entering a fighting stance. His arms crossed over his chest in a X and he lowered himself to one knee, his eyes glowing in the dark night. The man only smirked before summoning another spear to his hand, but was unable to throw it because Keizer had appeared right before him, his fist crashing to his gut with the force of a airliner. Keizer's other fist connected with the man's chest and the sound of braking ribs was heard clearly, the man grunted before slashing his spear at Keizer. The spear missed, Keizer having leaped away and charged up his gravity beams.

The man threw the spear at Keizer, hoping to get some damage in. To his shock, multiple golden beams shot out of Keizer's eyes and obliterated his light spear before crashing into his chest. Keizer launched himself at his foe, his fist aiming for the man's head. The man somehow got a light spear in front of Keizer's fist, blocking it. Keizer brought his knee up into the man's stomach, then his other fist crashed into the man's head with a loud cracking of bones. The man spat blood out but stood up, Keizer ran up and grabbed the man's face, the man tried to pull the kaiju's fingers off in a vain attempt to get free.

"You're nothing to me, but I'll end this here." Keizer spoke before crushing the man's head, before making it explode with a concentrated blast of kinetic power. The corpse dropped to the ground with a sickening thud, Keizer stared at the body before turning and walked away from it. Having the powers of Bagan, King Ghidorah and his adoptive father, SpaceGodzilla truly made Keizer a force to be reckoned with. By the time that the body was found by the man's comrades, Keizer was already gone.

* * *

Rias looked at the report with a disturbed air, something had obliterated a fallen angel's head and then vanished without a trace. The heir of Gremory was green at the first picture but the report only had a name and short explanation on the fallen's death.

' _Death by physical crushing of the skull then kinetic energy to end the fallen angel's life permanently.'_ Rias read before quickly closing the file, not wanting to look at the attached photos.

The entire thing was a dead end, the fallen angels that were in her territory weren't doing anything that could have brought them to her attention, yet. In fact, Rias could only guess that Issei was the fallen angel's target but was killed by something, probably because the fallen had attacked it first thinking it was a stray devil or something. Issei had found the corpse and reported it to her then had to run because of the fallen's comrades had showed up. If it was a stray that had killed the man then it would have left something behind, light spears had a devastating effect on devils, stray or not.

"Rias, uh," She heard her pawn and looked up, "Someone is here to see you, he says that he is here to talk about _it_."

"Show him in, Issei." Rias spoke and the boy nodded. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Several days passed, Keizer had been hounded by something and finally lost the pursuers. The kaiju was tired and hungry, the human food only gave him so much and being on the run nonstop made it hard to sleep. His muscles ached, his feet felt like lead. He was in a dark building, something that he blended into nicely thanks to his black skin. Slowly moving over to a corner of the place, Keizer collapsed to the ground and was asleep instantly. His dreamless sleep was disturbed by the sound of something eating and moaning as it did.

Keizer got up and opened his red eyes, his vision cleared as he spotted the intruder. The top half looked like a female human, that was where the similarities ended. Her hips were connected to a furry lower half that had four legs and a tail. Her waist was a mouth full of sharp carnivore teeth, blood dripped from the teeth as she giggled. Keizer stepped into the moonlight and hissed, making the woman thing turn and face him.

"Ohh my, is it sweet or is it spicey?" She giggled, Keizer only snorted before roaring.

The thing was startled, very few could stand firm to the roar of a gojiran, no matter from where they came from. It did the smart thing and ran in the oppisite direction, but that wouldn't save its life. Keizer ran after the female monster, letting her think that she could escape.

"Viser, I hereby-" Keizer heard before the thing that was called Viser hissed,

"Get out! If you value your lives then leave!"

Keizer leaped into the air and crashed into Viser, making gravity double around the female creature. Crystals erupted out of the ground and stabbed into her lower half, making Viser scream. Keizer summoned Bagans power into his right hand, a pure bright blue diamond that glowed omminously.

"Pathetic." Was all that Keizer growled as he unleashed the diamond shaped beam into Viser's face.

Viser's head exploded before going limp, Keizer roared in victory before fatigue and tiredness washed over him. Keizer gave the group of people a sharp look before he fell to the side, blackness overcoming him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Keizer slowly woke up, he felt that he wasn't where he had originally been anymore. Opening his red eyes, he glanced around before slowly moving into a crouched position. His body felt so tired and weak, muscles aching and nerves screaming in pain but he stood up anyway and nearly fell over from a monotone voice speaking up.

"You woke up."

Keizer looked over at the voice and found a white haired girl with a plate of sweets in her lap. His mouth watered at the smell of the sugary treats, his stomach feeling empty. His fingers twitched before snatching up a cookie and wolfing down the whole thing. Then he felt the girl hiss like a cat before he flicked her nose.

"Don't even start with me, little cat." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he snatched up two more cookies and ate them, but was distracted by another smell.

As he turned to get a better sniff, he was sent flying to the wall. After getting up again, he growled and tail whipped the girl into the far wall and hissed angrily. Keizer stalked over to the little girl and grabbed the collar of the shirt, lifting her up and growled darkly in her face. She shivered, her eyes frantically looking for an escape before he dropped her to the floor.

Turning away from her, Keizer grabbed the remaining sweets and ate them, before going to investigate the smell from earlier. Stepping past a doorway, he looked at a cooked turkey and his mouth drooled. Grabbing the turkey, he hungrily tore into the perfectly cooked flesh, groaning as he took another savage bite.

He was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking his side, causing him to let out a roar in surprise. Facing his attacker, turkey in one hand, he snarled heatedly. The young woman looked at him with a wicked smile, lightning crackling between her fingertips.

"My, my, someone is hungry but didn't ask for permission to eat."

His response was to blast her with his gravity beams, sending her flying into the far wall.

"Its also not nice that you zapped your guest while he was eating as well." He snarled.

The girl got up, clearly not liking the pain she was in, Keizer growled before bringing the up the succulent bird and resumed tearing into it. He was nearly finished with the entire thing when he felt something build up in power from the doorway, making him turn and look. Keizer growled darkly and his vision was then assaulted by a wave of red that sent him flying and caused him to black out.

* * *

Rias looked at her brother, Sirzech as he walked up to the form of the monster. Whatever the thing was, it wasn't affected by the Power of Destruction in any visible way. Rias only knew that the beast had destroyed Visor before passing out, so she had brought it here for her brother to handle but it woke up and was hungry.

Sirzech frown deepened before a clawed hand struck and gripped his throat tightly. The red eyes looked darkly at Rias's brother and hissed, steam rushing out of it's maw. Its tongue slithered over the black teeth before returning inside its mouth, the beast slowly standing and lifted Sirzech off the ground, his feet dangling off the ground as his face slowly started turning red from a lack of air.

Rias was frozen in shock, unable to move as the beast looked at her and snapped harshly, "You brought me here…"

She could only nod in response, her voice caught it her throat. The monster walked up to her, towering over her and growled angrily. It then tightened its grip on her brother's throat before tossing him aside like a ragdoll and lifted her up by her shirt.

"I'm not some animal to be toyed with, little girl. I'm a kaiju, a monster that makes others cower in fear. You should be lucky I'm not in the mood for anything but getting something to eat and then leave." He voice was sharp and husky, sending a shiver down Rias's spine.

He looked closer and shook his head, clearly unable to speak further do to something taking away his attention.

"I smell...feathers…." He growled and dropped Rias, standing up and heading out of the kitchen.

Rias could only watch from the ground from where she had been dropped, unable to really stop thinking of how the monster made her feel fear and...pleasure? She shivered and hugged herself.

* * *

Keizer found the source of the feathers, a woman that was in a revealing outfit and held a small girl in her arms.

"You...another feather duster." He growled, tail flicking and getting the woman's attention.

"Wha...feather duster?!" She screeched and dropped the girl but found herself in the grip of the beast.

"Yes, your a feather duster." Keizer snarled and slowly crushed her neck in his grasp.

With a loud snapping of bones and a final screech, the woman went limp and her gaze was empty. The only two people looked shocked, a boy and the small girl from before.

"What?" Keizer growled and looked right back at them.


End file.
